<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nui's Gonna Kill-ect Them All! by M (M935694)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056537">Nui's Gonna Kill-ect Them All!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M'>M (M935694)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kill la Kill (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amputation, Asphyxiation, Beheading, F/F, Guro, Large Insertion, Necrophilia, Oral Sex, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Snuff, throat cutting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nui overpowers Ryuko during their battle, just like in the show. However, here, instead of Ragyo brainwashing her, Nui instead has some fun with her captive - and then kills her.<br/>Following that, she goes on to deal with the rest of the resistance - Nonon and Mako, and eventually Satsuki as well, falling victim to her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gamagoori Ira/Jakuzure Nonon, Harime Nui/Matoi Ryuuko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Losing More Than Her Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was the first commission I've written.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Having charged into Honnoji Academy on her own, Ryuko Matoi intended to finally take out Nui Harime and Ragyo Kiryuin. Wearing nothing but a bedsheet she had turned into a coat, and wielding only her red Scissor Blade, the young woman demanded for the two to come out and fight her. Nui Harime obliged, and Ryuko quickly began to exchange blows with the Grand Couturier. However, Ragyo was nowhere to be seen. Ryuko wasn’t really bothered by that - figuring out she could start off with killing the spiral-haired woman. For a while, she and Nui crashed in a flurry of blows - the black-haired girl doing her hardest to finally defeat the woman who had killed her father. Finally, she saw an opening - using her coat to catch Nui as she was recoiling from one of her attacks, and pull her closer to her. Then, she impaled the girl through the chest with her scissor blade. Nui lowered her head, screaming out in pain while coughing out blood. Ah! She had done it! She finally avenged her father!</p><p>Or so Ryuko thought. “How lovely! You're more wild and cooler than ever today, Ryuko!” After giving Ryuko just a moment to think she had won, Nui just chuckled back at her - the life fibers that were a part of Nui’s body protecting her from any harm. “I’m the same as you! Life fibers also flow through my body! That makes me your soul sister!” Nui called out while jumping away from Ryuko - who just stared at her angrily. That woman… How could she hurt her for real? As the exchange student wondered that, she suddenly felt something tearing at her body from all sides. Looking down, she did it just in time to see the bedsheet she was wearing be ripped to a billion pieces - leaving her in the nude. Without it, she could see that dozens of life fibers were now stuck into various spots on her body. Even worse, the way they were pulling at her left her completely immobilized - the Scissor Blade falling out of her hands. Nui’s threads lifted her a bit higher in the air - the girl suspended spread-eagle in the air… Completely naked and helpless. </p><p>“Nui Harime! What is the meaning of this?” Ryuko barked at Nui angrily, and Nui just cheerfully smiled back at her. “While we were fighting, I took your measurements and shot you full of tacking needles! Now, you cannot escape! You can't fight the threads of fate!” Nui told her in her usual, cheerful voice while getting closer to the girl. “Noooooow, Ryuko… You must be so lonely! But don’t worry, I’m here for you! I’ll take good care of your body!” As she said that, Nui put her own Scissor Blade aside - and instead moved her hands towards Ryuko’s body. Immediately, she proceeded to brush them against her skin. “Ah, Ryuko-chan! Your skin is so soft!” Nui called out happily after a few moments of rubbing her hands against the skin of her belly, legs and arms. “Hey! What do you think you’re doing?!” Ryuko asked Nui furiously, but Nui didn’t respond. Instead, her hands went for Ryuko’s breasts instead - giving them a good groping. “And your tits feel great in my hands, too!” She added after squashing them with her fingers for a while. “L-Leave them alone!” In response, Ryuko called out to Nui again - and surprisingly, Nui obeyed.</p><p>Letting go of Ryuko’s chest, the blonde maniac lowered herself a little - enough for her face to line up with Ryuko’s vagina. “Your pussy is so cute, Ryuko!” She called out before moving her hands towards it - poking at her labia with her fingers. “Ghh!” Ryuko grit her teeth while drawing a sharp breath at the unwanted surge of pleasure. Nui was skilled at manipulating life fibers - and so, as she proceeded to massage Ryuko’s slit, she proceeded to draw more of these reactions from her - enough that Ryuko’s cunt began leaking with her arousal. “You’re already wet! You’re such a dirty girl, Ryuko!” Nui laughed at the girl while forcing her fingers inside her for the first time - proceeding to finger her. She used one hand for that, her digits poking and wiping against the inner walls of Ryuko’s pussy - bringing out the most pleasure from within them she could. With the other one, she rubbed Ryuko’s clit - all while enjoying the way the girl writhed in the threads and fought hard not to moan. But Ryuko couldn’t hold out like that forever - and finally, a proper moan escaped from her mouth.</p><p>“Ah, perfect! See Ryuko? I really know what’s best for you!” Nui called out before pulling her fingers out, and instead moving her mouth in. Her small mouth opened, letting out a surprisingly large tongue - which she them proceeded to lick Ryuko’s slit with. “Mmm, Ryuko, you taste so good!” Nui let out a muffled comment while continuing to eat Ryuko out - the black-haired girl continuing to unsuccessfully struggle against the threads holding her in place. Nui lapped at Ryuko’s slit for a while longer - until she finally managed to bring Ryuko to the first climax of her young life. Ryuko’s juices gushed straight onto Nui’s face, the Grand Couturier making sure to eat it all up. Then, she backed away a little - taking in the sight of Ryuko’s body, which was shivering in her first orgasm. Seeing her like this, Nui was filled with desire to play more with her body. “I know!” She clapped her hands as she got the perfect idea - and as her hands parted, a double-ended dildo was in between them. She quickly weaved it from some life fibers - and shoved it under her pink dress, right into her own fiber-infused snatch. “Here we go, Ryuko!” She called out while getting back to the black-haired girl again - Ryuko staring at her with fury.</p><p>“Ah, no fair Ryuko! Don’t give me that look! You already put on a Kamui created by someone else as your first, so let me have this part of you at least!” Nui called out while guiding the dildo towards Ryuko’s slit. Then, she shoved it right in - her life-fiber dildo stealing Ryuko’s virginity. Staring down, Nui felt just the greatest thrill of all as she saw some blood trickle out of Ryuko’s pussy. Seeing that pushed her into some heightened state - and she just began humping at Ryuko’s pussy with the same speed and force the two of them had exhibited during their duel earlier. This time, however, Ryuko had no chance to keep up with her - the girl just groaning in pain as Nui hammered the dildo into her body again and again. Her pussy was lubricated with the come that had gushed out of her during her forced climax before, making it so that Nui had no problems doing just that. However, it was still too much for her pussy to work with - even despite the fact that the life fibers resonated within her, too. Being battered with them again and again led to her inner walls being pretty bruised - her pussy aching through the whole thing. Nui, however, was able to feel each and every of her thrusts, her pussy pleasantly pounded by the dildo’s other end. The life fibers of the fucktoy connected with those in her own slit as well, granting her pleasure in just the right way - the blonde quickly working towards a climax. “Ryuko! Your pussy feels amaziiiiing!” Nui called out as she finally came - her juices gushing out of her and all over both her and Ryuko’s thighs.</p><p>Even amidst her own orgasm, Nui was still the chaotic ball of energy she ever was. As coital pleasure flowed through her body, she pulled herself back - enough to drag the dildo out of Ryuko’s slit. Then, she quickly encircled Ryuko, getting behind her - and slamming her life-fiber dildo right into the girl’s tight asshole. She didn’t struggle with it at all, the life fibers shrinking momentarily to fit into the tight hole - and then growing in size again as Nui proceeded to rape Ryuko anally. “Get out of there!” Ryuko screamed at her as she felt the intrusion in her rectum, feeling her ass’s walls stretch as the life-fiber dildo within her began to swell. However, Nui just giggled. “Ah, Ryuko, don’t tell me you’re not enjoying this too!” She called out before starting to pummel her captive’s anus with the same vigor she showcased on her pussy - both of Ryuko’s lower holes forced to take the same abuse. Nui continued to play with Ryuko’s ass like that for some more time - but eventually got bored of the sensation. “Aaaw Ryuko, this is no fun!” She called out while pulling out of Ryuko’s now-swollen sphincter - and immediately dismissing her latest creation, the life fibers she formed it out of dispersing into the air.</p><p>“Now, Ryuko, why don’t we play with one of your toys?” Going downwards, Nui retrieved Ryuko’s Scissor blade. Then, picking her own as well, she quickly combined it in one quick motion - forming the Rending Scissors. The sudden outburst of energy that that caused blew at Ryuko, making her just a little afraid - the black-haired girl slowly recovering from the rough rape Nui subjected her to. “Put them down! My father made them! They’re mine!” She called out to Nui, and Nui turned back to her with a bright smile. “Right, they are! I should let you feel them!” She called out - pointing the deadly weapon towards Ryuko. Getting closer again, she pressed it directly against Ryuko’s skin - letting the woman feel the deadly hardened life fibers pressed against her. Ryuko looked at it with jealousy as Nui rubbed them against her skin - her anger slowly boiling over. As if that wasn’t enough, Nui began to play with her body again - massaging her breasts once more. “Give them back to me! They’re my birthright!” Eventually, Ryuko screamed at Nui like that - no longer able to control her feelings.</p><p>“Ah, Ryuko… I’d love to do that! But what would you do with them? Kill me? And then Lady Ragyo? I can’t have that happening!” Nui called out while backing away, for once in her life sounding serious. But then her tone became as carefree as ever. “Fancy joining us instead, mon cher?” She asked happily while looking directly at Ryuko. “Never! I can’t let you guys win!” Ryuko called out in return - and a small pout formed on Nui’s lips for a moment. However, it disappeared as soon as it appeared - Nui calling out to her happily again. “Then just die!” The contrast between her carefree voice and the weight of her words wasn’t lost to Ryuko as Nui swing the scissors towards her - the deadly crimson blades cutting through the air right towards her. Even if Ryuko knew that they couldn’t hurt her - nothing could, just like with Nui and Ragyo - the sight still scared her. That fear managed to pop up on her face - Ryuko staring at the blade in horror as it flew towards her.</p><p>However, Nui stopped it just an inch or two away from Ryuko’s body - and burst into a heavy laughter. “Ah, you should have seen the look on your face! You look so cute even when you’re scared, Ryuko! However-” As she added that, Nui opened the scissors instead of treating them like a single blade “-this is the proper way to kill you!” She finished while moving the now-open Rending Scissors so that Ryuko’s neck rested between its blades. “W-wait, Nui, don’t do this!” Ryuko called out to Nui, but Nui just shook her head. “Why not? I’ll have some more fun with your corpse!” Nui explained, before slamming the scissors shut - the twin blades cutting through Ryuko’s neck from both sides. This was one wound life fibers couldn’t heal - slicing through them like that was the very purpose of those scissors. The life fibers fused with Ryuko’s neck were severed for good - the black-haired girl beheaded with what should have been her own weapon.</p><p>Ryuko’s head slid forwards - the threads keeping her head in place also cut with the scissors. Her face bore the expression of pure shock - was this really it? She couldn’t feel that weird sensation that followed Ragyo pulling her heart out - there were no life fibers popping out of the stump of her neck and trying to pull her head back towards it. Instead, her head just fell - only for Nui to discard the scissors and pick it up instead. With some adjustments to the threads holding Ryuko in place, she rotated her headless body so that it was now held horizontally - all while lifting Ryuko’s head to her face and squealing at it. “You’re just a head now, Ryuko! How cute!” She told the girl before placing the head down on top of her body’s breasts - having Ryuko’s face turned towards her. The stump of her neck fountained blood, splashing onto her tits and the ground below it - the sight of it driving Nui mad with lust again. Nui couldn’t  control herself. She quickly formed another dildo, and rammed it right into Ryuko’s open windpipe - then quickly mounted it herself. Ryuko was given a perfect view of her father’s - and now hers, too - killer fucking her neck wound with a life fiber dildo. Father… I’m sorry I couldn’t avenge you… Ryuko’s thoughts went towards the man who had created the scissors - the fiber-infused girl dying while watching Nui grind her pussy against the stump of her neck.</p><p>Nui only barely noticed that Ryuko was gone - the other fiber-infused girl just going with the flow of fucking Ryuko’s open neck. She put as much force into it as she did while working on Ryuko’s lower holes - while slowly reducing the amount of threads keeping Ryuko in place. She dismissed most of them - only keeping those without which Ryuko’s corpse would fall to the ground. Because of that, Ryuko’s dead body was shaken in the air with each of her thrusts - her limbs shaking and her tits jiggling each time she pushed in. She made sure to take the part of the dildo sticking out of Ryuko as deep inside her own slit as she could as well - pressing her pussy lips against the open wound in Ryuko’s neck from time to time. She even managed to touch Ryuko’s flesh with her clit a few times! Fucking the life fiber dildo and Ryuko’s neck stump like that, Nui began to feel a familiar warmth inside her pussy - a warmth that soon had turned into the pleasant numbness of another very potent climax. “Ah, Ryuko! This feels… SO GOOD!” The Grand Couturier gave a voice to her pleasure while cumming hard all over Ryuko’s upper body.</p><p>Following that, once she had recovered from her climax, Nui lowered Ryuko’s corpse to the ground. Pulling the dildo out of Ryuko’s pussy, she walked around her body again - and forced herself in between Ryuko’s legs again. Her pussy was now unresponsive - but Nui couldn’t tell anyways. She just proceeded to fuck her, but couldn’t really put as much energy into it as she did before. It would be boring to keep going in the same way! So instead she just began fucking Ryuko’s body at a very slow, yet steady pace. As she did, she picked up Ryuko’s head and turned it around, before placing it on the girl’s stomach - getting another look at Ryuko’s slack face. Her mouth was open, her tongue hanging out of it - with some drool having escaped from it as well. Her eyelids have slid down quite a bit - her eyes reduces to just small slit through which Nui could barely see her empty eyes.</p><p>Nui stared at Ryuko’s face for some time while absentmindedly humping the dead girl’s corpse, her hands playing with Ryuko’s tits again. There was still quite a charm to it even with the girl dead. But… It wouldn’t stay like this forever! A huge part of it was just floppy, labile flesh! If she left it unattended… It just waste away, turning into an ugly, filthy, rotten corpse! It would be such a waste! She couldn’t let that happen! “Ah, Ryuko! Don’t rot away on me!” She begged the corpse in front of her while trying to come up with something. Fortunately, she stumbled upon just the right idea. Ryuko’s body was infused with life fibers… So, what if she used the same preservative REVOCS used on all the COVERS they created… It’d react with the life fibers contained within the girl’s corpse, and hopefully protect it from the ugly aftereffects that came with the passage of time!</p><p>With that idea filling her mind, Nui took off from the grounds of the Honnoji Academy. Taking Ryuko’s corpse with her, she quickly made it for the clothes laboratories. REVOCS have taken over it, so their tech was all over the place - letting Nui get just what she desired. Applying the preservatives to Ryuko’s corpse - along with some extra adjustments she had made to the corpse with some well-placed stitches and some extra sewing - the Grand Couturier had turned Ryuko’s body into quite an enjoyable fuck doll. Her head had been put through the same treatment, too - Nui blessed with not just one, but two new sex toys. She would have preferred for Ryuko to join their side - for the girl to willingly come and make love with her - but this result satisfied her too. Taking the Ryuko sex doll back to her quarters, she put her head on one of her shelves - making sure it was facing her bed. Like this, Ryuko’s dead eyes would watch her no matter what she did to the rest of her body. Then, she threw the corpse on top of her bed - and climbed onto it herself. This time, instead of making a dildo to use on her, she decided not to use any extra toys. Instead, she just interlocked her legs with Ryuko’s. Like that, her pussy was lined up with her victim’s. Pushing her hips forward, she began to rub her slit agianst Ryuko’s - Nui and Ryuko’s corpse scissoring on the blonde’s bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Elite Four Falls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Satsuki's bodyguards falll to Nui during her assault on the Naked Dagger - with the story's focus being on the sole female of the group, Nonon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Ryuko and Nui’s duel raged on, the Nudist Beach proceeded with their plan of rescuing Satsuki Kiryuin. The black-haired girl escaped from her holding place on her own - with the Elite Four protecting their president and retrieving her. Still, as they were taking off in one of their helicopters, they were able to see at what was happening in the Honnoji Academy’s arena. Even from a distance, they were able to watch as Nui chopped Ryuko’s head off. Upon that sight, Satsuki couldn’t help but feel grief for her sister. She knew their mother needed to be stopped, but she wasn’t expecting to lose Ryuko here. The girl was a very skilled fighter… She would have made for a good asset in their fight. The Nudists were brimming with the desire for revenge - but with the state Satsuki was in, the Four Devas insisted on retreating for now. With Ryuko gone, Satsuki was their strongest card - so, as vengeful as he was, Aikuri Mikisugi agreed to that.</p><p>Now, they had returned to the Naked Sun. Satsuki took delight in drinking a cup of tea prepared by her butler while sitting what made for a makeshift throne for her - already feeling her strength returning to her. If she was able to rest for a bit longer, the student council president would be ready to engage her foes in full force again. For now, though, she - along with her main subordinates - and the Nudist Beach’s leadership needed to discuss their strategy. Mikisugi suggested retreating to Osaka to regroup, but Satsuki expressed her doubts that they’d get the opportunity to. If Ryuko had been taken care of, she had no doubts that Ragyo would waste no time in at least trying to dispose of them next. As if on cue, Hoka Inmuta’s console began beeping in a most alarming tone. “Bad news. Something - a lot of things, actually - are heading straight for this ship, and fast.” He reported - while pointing in the general direction of where the enemies were approaching. The people’s gazes immediately moved to where he was pointing at - just in time to see Nui Harime flying towards them - with a huge cloud of COVERS flying through the air behind her. </p><p>“Nudist Beach, to battle!” Mikisugi ordered upon seeing that - Tsumugu jumping into his new DTR and getting to fighting along with some members of the beach. Mikisugi, too, quickly got into a mech of his own - eager to aid his group in defending their flagship. Satsuki, too, wasn’t about to sit idly - standing up from her chair and stepping down to the for Elite Four. “Here, Lady Satsuki.” Nonon Jakuzure told her, and Uzu Sanageyama followed: “They’re better off in your hands than in ours.” Her friends were holding the two halves of the Bakuzan - the woman’s sword having been broken by her mother when she last faced her. It was still deadly, even in a state like that - and Satsuki was willing to put it to use. “However… Please, let us take care of it, Lady Satsuki! You still need to rest!” Nonon insisted. As much as she hated it, Satsuki had to agree with her - if she was given just a little more time, her battle performance would improve significantly. For now, she just needed to get Senketsu’s assistance… If the uniform was even willing to help anyone after what had happened to Ryuko.</p><p>As Sastuki went into the ship’s interior, Nui had reached the ship - landing gracefully on one end of it while avoiding the fire from their mounted guns as if they weren’t there. <br/>“Helloooo! I’m here to kill you all~!” She announced cheerfully, the Rending Scissors in her hands - all while the COVERS she brought with her began to flood the ship’s deck. Ragyo wasn’t holding anything back with this attack - knowing they were the last ones that opposed her let her throw as many COVERS at them as she pleased. Even if the white, alien suits weren’t extremely challenging a foe to most of the people fighting back against them anymore, just the sheer amount of them was more than enough to overwhelm the Nudist beach. The only ones who could hold their own against them were the members of the Elite Four. Nui eyed them curiously for a moment, assessing their abilities again - before going to take care of them. Even if Inumuta’s Goku Uniform allowed the man to conceal himself from sight with perfect optical camouflage, that wasn’t enough to fool Nui. Storming into battle - and easily avoiding the attacks thrown at her in the passing - she headed straight for him. Then, all it took was just one snap with the scissors - and the man’s two halves dropped dead to the ground.</p><p>“Inumuta! I’ll avenge you!” A shout reached her from behind. Nui flipped on her heel, only to see Sanageyama charging at her. The blind swordsman was able to tell what had happened - and immediately tried to attack her because of it. But as ever when he attacked her, he had no chance of even touching her - Nui deflecting his attacks with her scissors or just moving out of the way. He continued swinging his claws at her with high speed for a bit longer, focusing only on that - becoming too engrossed in it to notice as some COVERS approached him from behind. They quickly snatched him up in the air, the man absorbed into one of them - removing him from the equation.</p><p>In the time Nui spent dealing with those two, the rest of the Nudists had fallen. Now, the only two people still fighting were Nonon Jakuzure and Ira Gamagoori - the small girl and the massive man both able to hold their own even against such an overwhelming force. Oh, this simply wouldn’t do! Nui knew she could just kill them with the scissors. However, she already killed one of the Elite Four like that - to repeat that would be boooriiing. Fortunately, looking at the two gave her just the idea of what to do next. Approaching the giant, bulky man, Nui released a new strand of life fibers from her hand - directing them towards his head. Sliding them in, she easily wrapped them around his brain - establishing control over him. As mind-stiching began to kick in, the man stopped fighting the COVERS - but Nui called them away, along with those attacking the pink-haired girl. There would be no need for them - instead, she’d pit the two against the other. The towering giant began to approach Nonon as the girl looked around in confusion - unable to understand, why the fighting had suddenly stopped. Her pink eyes grew wide as she saw one of her friends go towards her, Nui clearly visible behind him. The life fibers sticking out of his head told her all that she needed to know - and so, the pink-haired girl steeled herself for battle. </p><p>“Gamagoori! Snap out of it, you meathead!” She called out towards him - but he showed no sign that he heard her. “You! You’ll pay for that, you curly-haired freak! Let him go!” Nonon called towards the Grand Courtier, but Nui just smiled brightly in return. “Aw, but he’s such a nice puppet to play with!” As she spoke, Nui moved her hand - sending Gamagoori into a few moves Nonon had not seen him do before. But Nonon didn’t let that discourage her. She needed to get behind Gamagoori, to tear apart those life fibers… And the person who wielded them, too. Taking up a pair of rocket launchers she used to fight against the COVERS before, she hesitated for just a moment - then decided to fire anyways. Gamagoori was so strong, he would just shrug these explosions off… And disabling the mind control was more important. She released a few barrages of missiles, trying her best to shoot at the fibers connecting the puppet mistress and her toy - but to no success. Nui’s control over the man was absolute - allowing her to make him dodge Nonon’s missiles with no troubles. His size didn’t let him avoid all of them, as Nui herself did - but just as Nonon expected, they didn’t affect him at all.</p><p>Seeing that her first attack was unsuccessful, Nonon just flipped a switch on her launchers. Going full auto with them, she kept firing towards the Grand Courtier and the head of the disciplinary committee for as long as she could - all while Gamagoori kept approaching her. Finally, she decided he was too close for her liking - and decided to relocate. Jumping away with a few side flips, she saw that he was still able to keep up with her like that - or rather, that Nui was. With the woman’s unusual speed, it was nothing surprising - but it did restrict Nonon’s options. As she was now, she was dangerously close to the deck’s edge - and taking a plunge in the middle of the ocean didn’t really seem that appealing. To get away from Gamagoori, she’d first need to get closer to him… Well, it was no point overthinking it - she had to do it, and she’d be able to dodge his attack anyways. </p><p>That’s what Nonon was thinking - but instead, the moment she got closer to Gamagoori, he slammed his giant arm cannon right into her.  Nui’s speed allowed her to react to Nonon’s move - having Gamagori strike her with no issues. Before, he’d use his weapon to suck COVERS in and free people who these held inside. It was really heavy - but Gamagoori was strong enough to wield it with no issues. Still, it meant it hit Nonon like a truck - the girl flying off to the side and back towards the center of the deck. Nui - with Gamagoori in front of her - chased after the conductor, not wanting to give her a moment to recover. The moment Nonon got up, the cannon slammed into her body again - the heavy blow making Nonon let go of her own weapons. As they fell down, Gamagoori showered the girl’s almost-naked body with a barrage of hits with his weapon, beating her severely. “Gamagoori… Stop this…” Nonon begged him as her entire body began to ache, but it was no use - the one-sided fight just carrying on. As he kept hitting her, some of the notches caught onto the supply belt that served as tops for the nudists - tearing it away as the weapon went back for another attack. She didn’t even have the time to care about her small boobs being exposed, though - for Nui just kept going. </p><p>Finally, as most of Nonon’s strength had been drained from her by the thrashing she received, Nui decided the girl wouldn’t cause her anymore issues. With a flick of her hand, Gamagoori discarded his weapon - and grabbed Nonon within his hand. Dragging the belt that was the man’s underwear down, the blonde made him show his cock. It was limp, and it was already so big! Just like every other part of his body, really. Nonon couldn’t help but feel afraid as she looked at it. The man’s arms were as thick as her waist - and the same was true for his dick. With some flickers of the fibers, Nui was able to make Gamagoori’s cock harden - growing right against Nonon’s face. The giant dick slapped her on her cheeks, rubbing against them as it continued to grow in size. If Nui did this… It was clear what she intended to do next. But why? It wasn’t going to fit! Ah, but it’s not like Nui cared about that - she did kill two of her friends already, and took Ryuko’s head not so long ago. So, this was how she’d die - fucked to death with her friend’s giant dick. Well, at least that was one kind of death she didn’t expect…</p><p>“Open wideeee~!” Nui called out happily once she was certain Gamagoori’s erection was at its full size. Hearing that, Nonon just squeezed her mouth shut. So, she was going to have him fuck her face… Well, she certainly wasn’t going to make it easy for him. At least she’d have the satisfaction of forcing Nui to work at it! However, all it took was Gamagoori grabbing it by her chin - and forcefully opening her mouth with it. With his other hand, Nui had him guide the tip of his erection toward it - all to some panicked begging from Nonon. “It’s not going to fit! Gamagoori, please! Mmmh!” Her final cry for help was muffled as her mouth was plugged by the tip of the buff man’s dick. It was so big, her mouth was forced to stretch ridiculously wide to allow for it - her lips parting far more than they ever did before. Her cheeks ballooned as the giant piece of flesh forced itself in between them - her jaw sent even further down than just his hand was making it go. It snapped out of its sockets, ending up completely dislocated - hanging down below. The extra flexibility it allowed for, however, allowed the dick to travel forward into her head. Her mouth was completely filled by the tip of Gamogoori’s gigantic shaft - somehow being able to stretch just wide enough to allow it to fit.</p><p>Nui watched as Nonon’s face was twisted in pain, her cheeks and jaw both disfigured in a weirdly exciting way. The girl was so small, yet she was able to take such a huge shaft right into her head! The pain of having her face and head like that was clearly showing on her face - tears forced out of her eyes because of it. They flew down her swollen cheeks, her pink eyes carrying a sharpness because of the suffering. Well, she could still take some more of it, couldn’t she? On her order, Gamagoori’s tool went deeper into her mouth. It was a slow process of stretching more of it to accommodate his dick, with Nonon having to suffer through every second of it - and Nui enjoying watching it in the same way. It was getting harder and harder to breathe for her - the flesh forced into her mouth not letting any air through. She could still suck in some air through her nose - however, the dick forcing the roof of her mouth higher into her head squeezed her nasal cavity, reducing its size - and making it harder and harder to breathe through it. Her face grew red as she started sucking and releasing air through her nostrils, with breaths that grew quicker and shallower with each moment. She was still able to get enough air in, if only barely - but that wouldn’t be for long.</p><p>Eventually, Gamagoori pushed his cock to the back of her mouth. Another rough nudge forward, and it entered her throat - pressing against the back of it. Seeing a small bulge appear in the skin of her throat, Nui made Gamagoori put more force into it - forcing the man’s dick straight into her neck. Her skin there inflated as her esophagus had to expand to make the cock fit. The Grand Courtier watched the bulge travel further down into Nonon’s body - the girl’s small hands going up to her neck and feeling the dick through them, with a horrified look in her eyes. It felt as if her neck was going to pop open any moment! However, that wouldn’t be the way for her to die - her body was tough enough to take it. However, her neck was still completely clogged. Now, her breathing issues from before escalated to a real danger - for no air was now getting into her lungs. The limited oxygen that was still inside her ran out quickly - putting Nonon through the painful aftereffects of asphyxia.</p><p>With the pressure in her chest increasing, that part of her body began hurting from the inside. It felt as if her lungs were going to collapse on themselves, as if her chest was going to cave in any moment - the inwards suction making her chest hurt so much. Her body heaved in pain, Gamagoori’s hands still keeping her in place - so all that achieved was making her legs shift in place. Her red face continued to grow darker and darker, more tears continuing to flow down her cheeks. Various parts of her body began hurting as her cells began to scream for oxygen they weren’t getting. The deoxidized blood also flowed into her brain, starting to affect it more and more. The obvious aftereffect was some increased sensitivity - which allowed her to feel in full detail as Gamagoori began fucking her face instead of just keeping his erection in place. She got to feel his dick slide across each part of her stretched-out mouth and her swollen throat, even being able to feel the veins on the sides of it as they pressed into her flesh. Nui watched happily from above, spectating as she continued to rape Nonon’s mouth with her new puppet - and feeling a warm sensation between her legs as she watched.</p><p>With the suffocation continuing, there was no way for Nonon to escape. For a moment, she beat her fists against the part of Gamagoori’s cock still sticking out of her mouth, but as her strength began to leave her, that died down. The lack of air was quickly shutting parts of her body off - starting out with the ones responsible for controlling her body. A streak of piss escaped from her crotch and onto the deck of the floating ship as her bladder voided itself. Next, her limbs began to move out of control - her arms twitching and wiggling around. Her legs weakened, their movements causing her body to go up and down a bit - her head bobbing up and down on the cock inside it. Her entire body hurt so much… And yet, Gamagoori was still going. Looking up, she stared directly at Nui. She already knew the girl was a monster - she was aligned with Ragyo, after all - but to see her act so carefreely, to see her so happy as she was killing her… It truly sank in. Nonon continued to stare at the scissors-wielding girl as her body entered its final stages, her limbs all going limp again. Her arms now hung at her sides, with her legs giving in and making her fall over - the only thing still keeping her upright being the dick in her mouth. “Lady Satsuki… Kill her for me!” Nonon thought of her liege as the girl finally faded away on his cock. </p><p>The mind-stitched man continued to fuck her like that - even if only a part of his dick was inside it, the way her throat kept contracting around it, especially the tip, was still pushing him towards a climax. Nui had no desire to make the man feel good - but it felt a bit rude to just not let him cum now. So instead she just kept going with it, all the way until he came - his semen pumping straight down her throat. A lot of it went down her gullet and into her stomach - but as his dick kept shooting, she had him pull back a bit. Next, it began to fill her throat proper - with some of it escaping out and trickling out of her nose. Her mouth was flooded with it, too - streaks of it overflowing through her lips. His climax was so potent that the man kept going for some time, leading to more and more cum leaving her body in this way - especially as her mouth was fully filled with it. </p><p>Finally, though, it seemed that Gamagoori’s climax was over. Having him pull out, Nui smiled brightly as more cum gushed out of the girl’s now-unplugged mouth. The smile persisted on her face as she watched her body collapse, getting down to it herself too. Pulling the girl’s belt down, she exposed her pussy - while calling for one of the COVERS. Having Gamagoori jump right into it, Nui stared at the girl’s pink slit for a moment. That took care of all the members of Satsuki’s Elite four. She would definitely play with her body afterwards… But for now - where could that naughty girl be?</p><p>As Nui wondered that, the deck suddenly opened below her feet - the woman only jumping away as she was about to lose her footing. Ah, there she was! “Good girls listen to their mothers, you know!” She told Satsuki while directing some of the COVERS to attack her. She was wearing Senkestu now… But with the Rending Scissors in her hands, Nui knew that would not be an issue. “Hajime Nui! You killed my most loyal friends, and my sister! Prepare to die!” Satsuki called at her after taking a look across the deck - and seeing that everyone on it was dead. With the two halves of the Bakuzan in her hands, she easily sliced through what Nui attacked her with - but that didn’t bother the Grand Courtier at all. After all, the main dish would be fighting Satsuki by herself!<br/>“Oh, I won’t be dying here! But thanks for asking!” Nui laughed while grasping her scissors tightly - her body already tingling in anticipation of the fight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter 3 should be coming soon, it's pretty high on my to-write list ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Undecutting the Underachiever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Nui faces off against Satsuki, an unexpected distraction appears in the form of Mako - who Nui gleefully murders.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Satsuki charged at Nui, her extremely sharp sword and dagger both at the ready. She had thrown herself at the blonde with all the strength she had, letting her fury fuel her actions. That monster had taken her friends - and her sister! - away from her… She would be the one to finally bring her to justice! The raven-haired woman kept slicing away in Nui’s direction - eager to sink her blades into the Grand Courtier’s flesh. However, Nui seemed untouchable. Even with Satsuki’s speed being enhanced by the godrobe she was wearing, the nutjob in pink was always just a little too fast for her. The blonde graciously weaved around her, as if she was trying to tease her with her actions - and it was working quite well. Her moves only pissed Satsuki off even more - the Bakuzan’s two halves still failing to hit their target even as Satsuki’s attacks grew more and more intense.</p><p>“Awww, is that really all you can do, Satsuki? I expected more from Lady Ragyo’s precious daughter!” </p><p>Nui’s carefree expression shifting into a pouting face for the moment fueled Satsuki’s fury further.</p><p>“Guess you were just all talk in the-”</p><p>Plop!</p><p>Satsuki’s sword slid right into Nui’s chest, stabbing the blonde right through the heart. The still-beating organ was torn out of her back, with Satsuki eyeing it with satisfaction - quickly stabbing it with the dagger to ensure that the life fibers forming it would be torn for good.</p><p>“Ouch! Wow, you got me! Great job, Satsuki! Guess I’ll die now~”</p><p>Nui expressed as carefreely as before, going into a mad laugh after her last words. Satsuki looked on at her with disgust. Couldn’t the monster face even death with dignity?</p><p>“Sike! I got you good, didn’t I?”</p><p>Suddenly, Nui’s voice came from behind - and the blonde impaled on Satsuki’s blade scattered into hundreds of life fibers. Satsuki spun on her heel, only to see the Grand Courtier well and alive - the Rending Scissors still in hand. This must have been one of her doppelgangers… And she recovered the weapon from it, as well. </p><p>Even if her victory was snatched away from her, Satsuki wasn’t discouraged by that - grasping her two weapons strongly and eyeing Nui angrily. She beat her once - she could definitely do it again! Nui, meanwhile, looked at her with some disappointment.</p><p>“Aww, it’s all anger, anger, anger with you. I was hoping for surprise! Anything entertaining! But you’re booooriiiiing. I want to do something more fun! Mon-Mignon Prêt-à-Porter!” </p><p>As she declared her signature move, dozens of clones split off her main body - Satsuki suddenly completely surrounded. Then, they all ran towards her at once. Satsuki spun in place, slicing with her twin blades at the assailants. They cut deep through the artificial flesh of those clones, sending many of their limbs - and some heads - flying. However, each clone that fell was immediately replaced by two more - Nui calling forth more and more of them. </p><p>Satsuki fought as hard as she could - but in the end, she couldn’t win against the seemingly infinite ranks of Nui’s clones. One of them lunged right at her, managing to latch onto her left arm. In return, Satsuki stabbed her right between the eyes with her other blade. However, with both of her limbs tied for the moment, she couldn’t strike back in other spots - the other Nuis all swarming her. Knocking into her from many directions, they were able to upset her footing - especially as some of them threw themselves onto her legs. With Satsuki immobilized like that, it took them no time at all to take her arms down - knocking her weapons out of them.</p><p>In just a moment, Satsuki was completely helpless - not unlike how her sister had fared against Nui earlier that day. Now, the clones were all holding her down - countless ranks of them holding down her every limb and preventing her from acting out in any way. Senketsu apologized to her for failing to help her, but Satsuki just shook her head. This failure was her own. If she was able to synchronize with him properly, this wouldn’t have happened…</p><p>“Done saying your goodbyes, you ugly, dirty, rugged uniform?”</p><p>The main Nui stood in front of Satsuki - staring at Senketsu with distaste. Finally, she could erase this stain on the good name of the life fibers! Satsuki shifted in her bonds as she heard it - but the mass of clones was holding her down far too tightly for her to break out. Holding the scissors out, Nui spoke out once more - her voice oozing with cruelty.</p><p>“Then die! Sen'i Sōshitsu!”</p><p>Opening her scissors, Nui jumped at Satsuki. She dragged the scissors directly against her skin, having them shred through the woman’s clothes. It used to be Ryuko’s ultimate attack… An attack that destroyed all Goku Uniforms. Even a Godrobe wouldn’t be immune to it. Satsuki and Senketsu both realized that it was the case - their struggles only growing more intense. However, it was all for naught - for Nui was merciless. The Rending Scissors tore Senketsu into a multitude of pieces - pieces which then fell apart into simple life fibers. Fibers that Nui all absorbed into her own body - confirming the uniform’s destruction.</p><p>“Senketsu…”</p><p>She lost her final ally… And she was now both completely nude, and at Harime’s mercy. Did such a thing even exist? ...Whether it did or not, Satsuki would not give her foe the satisfaction of seeing her broken. Instead, she simply gave Nui another hateful gaze - but tried to remain calm on the outside.</p><p>After sending her clones to scour the ship for any stowaways that could still cause her any trouble, Nui began to eye Satsuki’s naked form with some curiosity. The girl looked great - just to be expected of Lady Ragyo’s daughter. Her sizeable chest, her firm, strong legs, her round ass - she got to see them all when Satsuki was a prisoner at the academy. However, now that she was the one to expose them, their sight was even more appreciated. Her nipples were already erect! Nui chuckled as she moved her fingers towards them - poking her nails against them and earning another angry glare from Satsuki. Her perfectly-shaved snatch was on display too - Nui having a hard time deciding, if it or Ryuko’s cunt was cuter.</p><p>“Wow, Satsuki, your pussy is just as adorable as your sisters! I just can’t tell which one looks better!” Nui smiled broadly. “I’ll have to try it out myself to see how it feels before I can decide which one is better!”</p><p>As she spoke, Nui ran her fingers against Satsuki’s snatch - teasing her pussy lips with her digits. The unwanted shiver of pleasure she spurred to go down her spine was all Nui wanted out of her in this situation - retracting her hand afterwards. She needed both hands for what she intended to do next - so she stabbed the scissors into the deck in front of her - placing it juuust outside of Satsuki’s range in case she managed to get a leg free - knowing the sight of the weapon so close to her, yet out of reach would help torment the girl even more. </p><p>With that out of the way, Nui moved her hands underneath her dress. She quickly altered the structure of it to create a gap at the front - a gap through which Satsuki could now see the Grand Courtier’s crotch. And what exactly Nui was doing to herself. Satsuki’s eyes widened as her captor quickly weaved herself a dick from life fibers - before grafting it directly onto her flesh. Unlike the dildo she had created for herself while tormenting Satsuki’s sister, this cock was a true part of her body - one she could feel in full. She spent a few hours perfecting this art before the raid - Ryuko’s corpse the perfect training dummy for it.</p><p>Just running her fingers down her erection Nui couldn’t hold back a happy moan. She wasn’t certain if this would work - and was happy that it still did. The fiber-infused piece of meat flopped in front of her as she approached Satsuki - guiding her new cock towards Satsuki’s slit. The dark-haired girl looked at her with clear disgust - a look that hurt Nui.</p><p>“Really? I’m hurt… I thought you’d like it, Satsuki! I made it specifically for you!” Her voice regained it’s spunkiness quickly. “You’ll appreciate how great it feels once it’s inside you!”</p><p>As she said it, Nui readied herself to thrust in - only to hear a voice from a distance.</p><p>“Leave me alone, you freak! You killed Ryuko! Let me go!”</p><p>“Oh, what now?”</p><p>Nui rolled her eyes as she looked to the side - and saw two of her clones holding Mako Mankanshoku. The brown-haired girl was behind in the air, each of the clones having one arm hooked underneath one of her armpits. She was kicking away at the air so fast her legs were a blur - and her arms were flailing around wildly as well.</p><p>“Ah, it’s you.”</p><p>Having her clones reaffirm their grip on Satsuki - just in case she tried anything funny while she was away - Nui strolled over to Mako. The girl’s eyes and mouth opened wide in confusion as she looked at her. Yet another Nui? How many were there? And was that a dick between legs? How did she get one?</p><p>“You don’t really deserve my attention, monkey. But since you’re here anyways~ I think I’ll put you through something especially awful. You were Ryuko’s friend, weren’t you? How dare you claim her friendship! The only friend she ever needed was me!” </p><p>Nui expressed with anger as she dashed over and picked the Rending Scissors up, her clones dragging Mako behind her.</p><p>“So now I’ll use these to torture you! I’ll use my wonderful new dick to rape you - both your cunt and your ass! Then, I’ll murder you~ Hmm, I wonder how I should do it? I think I’ll start by chopping your limbs off, and then… Hey, did you know I did it to Ryuko too? I cut her head off, nice and clean! And then fucked her neck stump! I might just do the same to you~ But I doubt your blood will look as great spurting from your neck as Ryuko’s did. You could never hope to match her! And you will suffer because of it! I think I’ll keep your corpse too - you’ll make for a good punching bag!”</p><p>Nui told an ever-increasingly terrified Mako while waving the scissors around, making movements first towards her limbs, and then towards her neck, as she threatened her. As Nui stopped speaking, Mako took that advantage to reply - her terrified, shaky voice starting off on one of her signature rants:</p><p>“Noooo! Please, don’t hurt me! It’ll hurt! Hurting people is bad! You can’t hurt others! You already hurt Ryuko! You hurt her bad! You killed her, even! Killing people is even worse! You’re awful, simply awful! Just like Satsuki! But not really, because Satsuki is nice now, while you’re simply terrible! I don’t want to be a punching bag! That will hurt even more! My neck stump won’t feel good at all, let me keep my head! And you’ll r-rape me too? That’s-Splash!”</p><p>“Oh, shut up!”</p><p>No longer able to listen to Mako’s grating voice, Nui stabbed her in the neck with the scissors - opening a massive gash across her throat. Her voice turned to wet gurgles - a sound Nui found infinitely more satisfying than her voice. “And yes, I’ll rape you!” She added gleefully while using the scissors to chop off the ammunition belts around Mako’s waist and chest - uncovering the girl’s private parts. The blood flowing out of her neck splashed onto her titties - especially as Mako began trashing against the clones once more. The pain and fear gave her strength to start struggling even harder - not that it would help her.</p><p>With a quick snap of the scissors, Nui severed Mako’s left leg. A louder gurgle came out of her throat as a result - blood flowing from the stump as the limb fell off. That, in turn, caused Mako’s other leg to start kicking out even harder - the girl desperately trying to preserve it. All it did was amuse Nui - the Grand Courtier slipping the scissor blades on both sides of it, then closing them with a satisfying click. Mako’s other leg was cut off to more of her blood gushing out of the stump - the girl’s swinging around now dying down for the most part.</p><p>“As I thought, Ryuko bled in a cuter way.”</p><p>Nui commented as she observed the blood flowing from Mako’s neck for a moment - her tits now very much smeared with it. Her cock was as hard as it could get because of the carnage - and she quickly sheathed it up Mako’s slit. The girl writhed some more as she did it, some of the blood from her neck even squirting onto Nui’s dress - which both amused and annoyed Nui. More of Mako’s blood poured down Nui’s shaft, stimulating her even more as her weaved prick forced itself into the cramped depths of Mako’s vagina.</p><p>Nui applied herself to fucking Mako’s cunt both hard and fast - just as effortlessly as it was for her to show her physical prowess over Satsuki during their duel. Her cock smashed hard into Mako’s slit, making her walls stretch out beyond what they were supposed to - and leaving them all bruised. Going in with no lubrication, her cock scraped away at Mako’s cunt - scratching her cunt badly from the inside as well. The head of her cock rammed against Mako’s cervix - the entrance to her womb being hit again and again as Nui kept raping the girl. Her cunt had no time to recover, either - Nui giving her no respite in between each of her thrusts, her cock sliding in and out of her snatch multiple times each second.</p><p>Mako just whined in pain as that continued - or rather, tried to. The only sounds she could make were some pained splutters - and so she did. Her body was shaken by Nui’s thrusts, her tits bouncing in the process - the rest of her body moving only slightly in Nui’s clones’ hold. Was this the pain Ryuko felt as she died? ...No, her death was over quickly. At least her friend didn’t have to suffer - that was the only silver lining Mako could see now. Everything hurt… So much… She was going to die… They were all defeated… She cried a heavy barrage of tears down her cheeks as she kept bleeding out - used as a fucktoy by her unstable killer.</p><p>As more of Mako’s blood was escaping her body, the girl began growing less responsive. Her cunt stopped squeezing her cock as hard as she would have liked to - Nui shaking her head in disappointment. Would this girl ever stop causing her trouble? Fortunately, she had the idea on just how to make her cunt tighten again. Opening her scissors once more, she used them to cut off one of Mako’s arms. The girl jerked up as that happened, her eyes regaining focus as she let out another louder growl - her limb falling to the ground as the Nui clone had to grab the girl by the waist instead. Just like Nui wanted, her cunt tightened around her shaft - giving her cock some very pleasurable clenches.</p><p>However, that improvement was only momentary - soon, Mako’s cunt started being unresponsive again. Nui’s solution was simple - she just chopped off Mako’s other arm! With all four of her limbs gone, the girl was reduced to just her torso with four bleeding stumps and her head. However, even that last part was dubious - a gaping, bleeding hole in the middle of her throat making that connection much more flimsy than it should be. Nui’s gaze was drawn to that opening once more as Mako’s cunt began to loosen up again - and that’s when Nui made a decision. </p><p>Even if Nui was very close to cumming, she had her clones drag Mako off her cock - and quickly move her down. They lined up the wound in her neck with Nui’s throbbing, strong prick - moving the dying girl’s neck onto it. Nui helped them with that, pushing her cock forwards - prying the hole further open with the firm, fiber-weaved shaft. Mako’s blood helped with the insertion, but her throat was already pretty slimy on the inside anyways - allowing Nui to slide inside. Grabbing the girl’s head, she tilted it backwards - Mako staring in shock at the new insertion in her neck before her head was twisted. With Mako’s head at a better angle, Nui was able to move her dick further inside - sliding it up Mako’s throat and into her mouth.</p><p>Mako’s tongue waggled wildly against Nui’s shaft as she pushed her cock into her mouth from its inner end, Mako’s body on the verge of dying. Before she passed on, however, Nui managed to force the head of cock out from between her lips - blood and drool pouring down Mako’s chin. The last sight she ever saw was the life fiber cock coming out from between her lips - and then Mako died.</p><p>Mako’s body was stirred with a few powerful, dying spasms - but Nui had another way of noticing that her victim was dead. She was looking at her face - enjoying Mako’s dying expression and the way her tears mixed with her blood. She was also watching her eyes - the satisfaction of a kill well-done filling her as she watched the life slip away from Mako’s eyes. That satisfaction was what pushed her over the edge, as well - Nui cumming all over Mako’s face. The fibers did not produce real cum - but the liquid was close enough to it to act as one, clinging to Mako’s face and mixing with the other liquids that were already covering it.</p><p>Pulling out of Mako’s corpse, Nui let it fall down to the ground with a wet thud. Even if the girl was pretty much worthless, she managed to satisfy her sexual desires - at least partially. It would be a waste to just fuck or kill Satsuki now! The black-haired girl was watching her with clear disgust - and Nui knew how much what she saw must have disturbed her. Yes, there was still fun to be had with the raven-haired girl. If this was how she reacted to a girl she didn’t really care about being violated like this… What if she violated her friend’s corpse in this way? Or maybe even her sister’s?</p><p>As she considered her options, Nui gleefully trussed Satsuki up - making sure to tie her up especially tight. With ropes weaved from life fibers, she was certain that no human should be able to break them… But Satsuki was extraordinary - and she really wouldn’t want for her final living toy to escape.</p><p>A REVOCS helicopter soon picked her up - Nui using it to transport both Satsuki, and Nonon and Mako’s corpses back to the academy. As they took off, the Naked Dagger exploded below them - Nui made sure to destroy it before she left. With the last shreds of resistance against Lady Ragyo obliterated, there would be nothing standing in the way of her fun. She enjoyed exchanging glares with Satsuki as they flew - looking forward to the time when she’d be able to toy with her some more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Completing the Set</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Satsuki struggled tirelessly against the life fibers Nui had tied her up with. They were the only thing covering her body at this point - leaving her large breasts exposed, as well as her huge, round ass. Her pussy was exposed to the air once more, and so was the tight ring of her asshole. Nui took some time to tease them as they flew with some expertly-placed fibers - tickling the black-haired girl and pissing her off.</p><p>The fibers were tied so tightly that even moving any of her limbs was impossible - let alone breaking free out of them. But impossible was not a word Satsuki bothered with. She just kept fighting against them, even if it seemed pointless - she was not going to just sit and timidly accept whatever Nui had in store for her. A few COVERS had been placed to watch over her - but from the outside, it didn’t even look like she was doing anything.</p><p>At the moment, she had been dumped in some empty classroom. As far as Satsuki could tell, it was near the Honnoji Academy’s top. She had been in charge of the school for long enough to know at least that. The complete lack of attention from Nui was a surprise to Satsuki - and one that the black-haired girl found annoying. What could the Grand Courtier be doing that was more important than torturing her? That was completely disrespectful! Then again, those two words described Nui perfectly. If the blonde was going to leave her alone like that, she was giving her a chance to strike later. First, she’d burst out of those fibers… Then, she’d easily take down the COVERS watching her. And then, the council president could set up a trap for the drill-haired girl. </p><p>Making plans like that kept Satsuki going - even if her progress was nonexistent. After an hour or so, the proud girl had managed to get one strand loose - out of the several dozen holding her arms together. At that point Nui had returned to the classroom to retrieve her - Satsuki’s blood freezing as she heard her enter. She gave the woman a deadly glare - Nui pouting a little as she saw it.</p><p>“Again with that face, Satsuki? Awww, you hurt me! And here I was, planning to show you something beautiful…” </p><p>The Grand Courtier’s voice clearly showed her disappointment as well. Satsuki didn’t reply, but her mind began to wonder - considering what the courtier had already shown to enjoy, what kind of atrocity would she find beautiful enough to share with her? No matter what it was, Satsuki was certain she was going to endure it.</p><p>“I’ll just show it to you anyways!”</p><p>Nui decided after a moment - tugging away at some barely-visible strands in the air. Just by touching them, she was able to lift Satsuki up - and force her bound form to float behind her in the air. The blonde led her through the halls of the academy with an energetic bounce in her steps, her drills bouncing with every step she took. Satsuki quickly put together where they were headed - the old student council room. Her old base of operations… What had happened to it since then?</p><p>As the door opened, Satsuki’s gaze shifted to the side for a moment. She had spent so much time there, she had plenty of nostalgia for the place. Not to mention the memories of the other council members… The only people she could consider friends. All killed by the woman right in front of her - and she did it all with a smile!</p><p>“Since this place had been unoccupied, I took the liberty of moving in~”</p><p>Nui announced while pulling Satsuki in - and giving her a good view of the changes she made. Various sewing kids, needles, and even whole sewing machines littered the place now. There was also a large bed in the center, with fluffy pink pillows all over it. Those changes would simply be annoying - but the other additions to the room were far worse. The corpses of Ryuko, Nonon… And even that no-star, Mako. The latter weren’t a surprise, as Satsuki just watched Nui retrieve them - but seeing Ryuko there was a bit of a shock. As Satsuki escaped from the academy, she had seen Nui kill her sister from a distance. She watched idly as the ferocious transfer student’s head was chopped off. She had just assumed the girl was gone for good now… She was not prepared to face her again.</p><p>Now, Ryuko’s headless corpse was standing right beside the bed - no clothes over her fair skin. There were plenty of stitches covering her skin - the testament to the preservation technique Nui had employed to keep it.</p><p>The pose Ryuko was in was nothing short of provocative - but in a way different from Ryuko’s usual attitude. She was standing with her legs spread wide, bent over to the back slightly - her perky tits staying firm even in death. Her fingers were pulling at her pussy lips, opening them up - as if she was inviting anyone seeing her to fuck her. And the white liquid dripping from her pussy made it clear that it was something Nui didn’t shy away from doing. Ryuko’s head was on the bed itself, mounted on top one of the pillows - the heavy layer of white over her features showing that Ryuko’s head had been used even more than her body was. Reduced to just a toy for that monster of a woman… Ryuko didn’t deserve a fate like that.</p><p>Nonon’s body was nearby - her jaw still unhinged. Her skin, too, carried multiple stitches - giving Satsuki an idea of what Nui had been up to over the past hour. Just like with Ryuko, Nui made sure that the pink-haired girl’s body wouldn’t spoil - and that it’d answer to her every whim. At the moment, Nui had the small girl standing at attention - as if Nonon was leading one of her marching band’s performances. The courtier had even given the girl a baton to help with that look. It looked so natural that Nonon could almost pass for being alive. Only her mouth obscenely hanging open and the vacant gaze in her eyes told the truth. At the very least, Satsuki couldn’t spot any signs of sexual abuse on her friend - the only silver lining she could think of.</p><p>Finally, there was Mako. The uninspiring student was just a limbless torso - with a massive gash open in her neck. But even with so much of her body gone, she, too, had plenty of stitches all over her - a sign that despite her disdain for the girl, Nui intended to keep her corpse. Mako’s limbless form was fastened to the floor and ceiling on one side of the room. A rope connecting it to the ceiling weaved straight through the wound open in her neck - while a rope from below was weaved directly into the poor student’s clit. Her eyes were rolled to different sides each. Her mouth, while forced closed by the rope, still had her tongue sticking out of it - and letting some drool spill down her chin. The stumps of her arms had caps slid onto each of them - hiding those wounds from sight.</p><p>Mako’s body - or at least, what Satsuki could see of it - was covered in bruises. Her tits - now clean from her own blood - her stomach, and her face - all were pretty battered. In the end, Nui did just what she promised to Mako - turning the underachiever into just a punching bag. Satsuki considered the possibility that it was a fate worse than even Ryuko’s. Her sister at least was recognized as a human… While Mako was just turned into a common appliance.</p><p>“Enjoying my collection? Don’t worry, you’ll be a part of it soon~”</p><p> </p><p>The harrowing declaration wasn’t really a surprise to Satsuki. With Nui dead set on wiping out anyone who could stand up to her mother, it made sense she’d kill her to. They only kept her captive as leverage to be used against her friends… And now that they were gone, there was no point in doing it anymore. The reveal was oddly comforting in a way - at least now Satsuki knew what she was standing on. She knew what the price would be if she failed to escape in time - and that knowledge only spurred her to fight against the fibers holding her harder.</p><p>Nui smiled as she felt what Satsuki was doing - she could sense the strain the black-haired girl was putting on the fibers. Even if Satsuki wasn’t going to show it, it still thrilled her to feel irrefutable proof that the girl was afraid of her. If only she could make her lady’s daughter show it, that’d make killing her even more exciting~ But Nui knew it wouldn’t be easy.</p><p>Even if Satsuki wasn’t going to break, tormenting her mentally would still be fun. Nui had the fibers drag Satsuki onto the bed - and plop her on top of it. She then forced her head up from the bed, so that the school council president would see what she was doing. She chose a spot close to Ryuko’s head - making Satsuki’s hand brush against it from time to time. The cold, soft flesh of her sister’s cheeks; the spikes of the dead girl’s hair - Nui made sure that Satsuki had to experience them both.</p><p>After doing that, Nui easily disposed of her pink dress - ending up as nude as her captive. The cock Nui had created for herself earlier was still attached to her body - Satsuki just as disgusted by it as the first time. To her surprise, Nui didn’t approach her to use it. Instead, she headed for Nonon - the small, flat-chested girl the target of her attention. The fiber-weaved dick grew erect on Nui’s whim - and stayed that way as she made Nonon discard her baton then lean forward and present her backside to her. She slammed her cock right up Nonon’s untouched vagina - groaning as the overly tight pussy of the pink-haired girl clung to her cock right away. The sensation of tearing through her hymen was infinitely satisfying - and so was the blood she could feel running down her prick afterwards.</p><p>“Wow, Satsuki, you’ve given me a toy that wasn’t broken in! I’m so glad I got to be her first!”</p><p>Nui gloated while picking up the pace at which she was shoving her dick into Nonon’s cunt - its tight depths put to the test through a series of rapid, yet strong thrusts. Satsuki watched in horror as her friend’s body was violated some more - why was Nui doing this to her? Nonon wasn’t just a toy! She was a person… And a friend. She couldn’t tolerate it, no matter what.</p><p>“Leave her alone! It’s me you want to hurt, isn’t it? She’s dead already! Stop degrading her corpse!”</p><p>Satsuki called out angrily - and Nui smiled cheerfully, happy to finally get a reaction out of her.</p><p>“Oh, but I want to hurt her some more too~ She opposed Lady Satsuki too, after all. I already killed her for it… But death’s not enough for a crime like that, don’t you think? I killed her~ And you failed to protect her~”</p><p>Nui explained, before going off on a laughing spree - glad to rub Satsuki’s failure in her face. Satsuki closed her eyes for a moment as she heard it. That much was true, she had failed her friends… But more than ever, she couldn’t let their sacrifice go to waste.</p><p>“Why did you let me die, Lady Satsuki? I thought we were friends?”</p><p>A voice creepily similar to Nonon’s left her dead friend’s mouth as she suddenly began to speak - her broken jaw moving in a display that was nothing but creepy. Satsuki knew right away what was going on - that it was Nui just imitating the flat-chested girl’s pretentious, demanding tone. But her imitation was so accurate… It was as if Nonon herself was telling her this.</p><p>“You let us die, Lady Satsuki! It’s all your fault!”</p><p>Nui continued with another tease while her hips began to move at a speed that was too much for the naked eye - her dick a blur sliding in and out of Nonon’s snatch. The walls of Nonon’s vagina were already tight - and the fibers in the dick worked well to enhance the pleasure Nui was feeling. The drill-haired girl’s body was filled with pleasure as she fucked Nonon’s preserved corpse - Nonon’s head bobbing forward and backward in sync with some of her thrusts.</p><p>The words struck Satsuki directly in the heart - and for a moment, the black-haired girl’s mind began to falter. It was her fault, wasn’t it? She failed to protect any of them, and her sister… No. She was not at fault here. The one responsible for their deaths was the person who killed them - Nui herself. She wasn’t strong enough to protect them - but she shouldn’t have to protect them in the first place. All hearing those words did was fuel her anger towards the woman holding her captive - and her own mother as well. Nui was only a pawn… The Grand Courtier was doing it all for Ragyo.</p><p>“But don’t worry, Lady Satsuki! We forgive you! We would have never been able to feel Nui’s amaaazing dick otherwise! And we’ll get to keep feeling it oooooorever~!”</p><p>Nui tried teasing Satsuki some more - but with no further reaction. That moment of hesitation was golden, but it wasn’t going to repeat. Oh well. Nonon still showed herself to be a wonderful cocksleeve - and a nice change from Ryuko. Fucking her first toy was how she spent the hours before the assault on the Naked Dagger. In that time, Nui got intimately familiar with all of Ryuko’s holes - so doing Nonon instead was a breath of fresh air. It helped that her body’s smaller size translated to a vagina that was much tighter, too~ The only issue she could see with it was that it was a bit too shallow. She couldn’t really sheathe her handcrafted shaft all the way up Nonon’s cunt - and that annoyed her.</p><p>If raping her friend was getting nothing from Satsuki anymore, then how about using her sister’s corpse? Clawing at the fibers in the air, Nui was able to get Ryuko’s body moving. The head that was propped against Satsuki’s hand shot up in the air - before circling her naked body. Suddenly, Satsuki’s legs were forced to spread open - and Ryuko’s head delved in between her sister’s ample thighs. Her spiky hair poked against her firm skin and flesh - all while Ryuko’s face made it towards her pussy. And then began rubbing against it.</p><p>Satsuki was surprised by that - she was expecting Nui to take the head towards herself instead. Because of it, the pleasure that began to grow in her abdomen caught her off-guard - hotness creeping onto her face alongside an aroused blush. Ryuko’s dead tongue wasn’t doing a good job at eating her out - but even it being dragged again and again against her slit brought her pleasure. The slightest moan escaped from between Satsuki’s lips as a result - to a satisfied nod from Nui.</p><p>Ryuko’s head wasn’t the only thing the courtier had made move - Ryuko’s corpse began to shift as well. Letting go of her pussy, Ryuko’s headless form climbed on top of the bed - to a surprised Satsuki. She could do nothing but watch as Ryuko crawled on top of her, pinning her to the bed - and ending with her cunt pressed against Satsuki’s face. By doing it, Ryuko forced Satsuki to taste what was still there of Nui’s cum… So Satsuki kept her mouth shut.</p><p>Instead, Nui’s semen was splattered over her face, too - and Ryuko’s corpse began to clumsily rub her cunt against her sister’s mouth. Just like Ryuko’s head down below, there was little skill in what she was doing - her actions only annoying Satsuki. But, at the same time… It was not a scenario she had not imagined before. Locked with her sister in a lover’s embrace, each of them pleasuring one another… It finally happened and it made her happy. Even despite the circumstances. There was a temptation slowly rising within her to give in… To give Matoi’s cunt a nice lick and find out how it tasted.</p><p>“Ah, incestous lovemaking. Just watching you two go at it makes my heart beat so fast~!”</p><p>Nui commented from a distance - as obnoxious as ever. Her words stole away any desire to give in to the pleasure Satsuki might have been feeling - she would never let Nui see that.</p><p>“A forbidden love~ But one that might just be the most cherished. Too bad your love never got to fully blossom~ I cut that short with my scissors~!”</p><p>Satsuki just grit her teeth - annoyed at the heat that was slowly growing in her abdomen. Nui’s voice climbed an octave near the end as the drill-haired girl remembered how it felt to kill Ryuko - the boost in pleasure that came with the memory pushing her over the edge. Her cock began shooting a liquid that could very well pass for actual cum - sending it deep into Nonon’s vagina. The white liquid mixed in with the red already flowing down her cock - a pinkish mix of juices now lubing up her shaft.</p><p>“Aren’t I generous? I’m giving you a chance to experience that delicious, forbidden, incestous, sisterly love anyways! You should be thanking me~!”</p><p>Even in the midst of her climax, Nui didn’t slow down with her teasing of Satsuki - who was growing more and more frustrated. The pleasure she was feeling was not something she appreciated - she just considered it to be yet another way for Nui to torment her. So she kept quiet, cursing the stronger and stronger pleasure she could feel in her body - but Nui was able to spot her frustration.</p><p>“Don’t be so stuck up, Satsuki! Just enjoy it~ Like I do~”</p><p>The blonde commented - and if Satsuki could see her from under her sister’s ass, she’d shoot her an angry glare. Ryuko’s head kept lapping away at her pussy without a pause - until finally she had made Satsuki cum. The fact that someone could break the control she had over her body like this was infuriating… But at least the climax wasn’t too drawn out. Some come gushed out of her snatch and onto Ryuko’s face - but it was over fairly quickly. Seeing the brief squirts and the weak shivers going through her body Nui rolled her eyes - was there nothing that would make Satsuki snap?</p><p>“Such a shame, Satsuki~ You really should have at least enjoyed yourself now. It was your last chance to have some fun~ But if you don’t want any of it, your loss!”</p><p>With a flick of her hand, Nui forced Ryuko’s body off Satsuki - and sent the transfer student’s head floating again. This time, she sent it towards the upper parts of Satsuki’s body - namely, her face. She placed Ryuko’s head directly on top of it - making her lips connect with Satsuki’s. The black-haired girl didn’t reciprocate the kiss - but even then, by simply pressing her come-stained face against Satsuki’s lips, Sastuki was forced to taste her own cunt juice. Which, the moment Ryuko’s head was taken away, she spat out - but that didn’t change the fact that she was forced to learn how it tasted.</p><p>The sisterly kiss was a bit disappointing to Nui - why did Satsuki have to make everything so hard? In anger, she flung Ryuko’s head away - with it flying through the room. Instead, her attention returned to Nonon’s body - grabbing onto more fibers. Sending them into her body, she turned the girl into a fully functionable puppet - one she could control properly. Before, she just controlled Ryuko’s general movements - but now, she’d steer Nonon with all the precision she wanted.</p><p>The Grand Courtier directed Nonon to Satsuki’s body - the pink-haired girl obediently climbing on top of it. Then, her fingers moved for Satsuki’s pussy - gently touching her pussy lips. By teasing them, Nui spurred more wetness to start dripping from Satsuki's cunt - the sight of which amusing her. It was something Satsuki couldn't stop, no matter how hard she tried - her body was always going to respond to the most basic of stimulation.</p><p>After tickling her pussy lips for a while, Nui had Nonon insert her fingers into Satsuki's pussy directly - to a pleasant gasp making it past Satsuki’s lips. Nui nodded with appreciation as she heard it - making Nonon’s fingers go deeper inside. Maybe Satsuki would crack now? She continued to have her puppet finger her lady, but Satsuki fought back against the pleasure again. Eh, this was getting boring. After having Nonon pull her fingers out, she had the small girl clench them down into a full fist - before returning it to Satsuki’s pussy. And having her thrust it straight in.</p><p>Satsuki’s eyes narrowed as the fist tore through her hymen - but Nui’s reaction was more energetic.</p><p>“Whaaat? You’re a virgin too, Satsuki? Oh no! I should have taken it with my dick! I already took Ryuko’s… I should have had yours, too!”</p><p>She smacked one fist on the back of Nonon’s head in anger, making Nonon jerk forward - and driving her fist further into her bleeding cunt. Even if Nonon’s hands were pretty small, as a fist they were still far larger than what an inexperienced cunt like Satsuki’s could take - especially with almost no lubrication. Her pussy’s near-dry walls were forced to stretch as Nonon’s fist ventured deeper and deeper inside her - bringing her a type of agony she had not felt before. Satsuki’s pain was no reason to stop - in fact, it was only a reason to keep going. By the time Nui decided it was deep enough, Nonon’s arm was in all the way to her elbow - covered fully in Satsuki’s virginal blood.</p><p>Buried this deep, Nonon’s arm began moving back and forth - fisting the black-haired girl. Even through all the pain in her cunt, her body instinctively reacted to that kind of penetration - more of Satsuki’s arousal dripping onto Nonon’s arm and mixing with her blood. The pain didn’t make a difference for Satsuki’s enjoyment of the situation. It was not strong enough that it’d bother her - but she was not going to enjoy it anyways. As such, her body responded to the fisting in pretty much the same way as it did to Ryuko’s tongue. However, as this time the entire length of her vagina was being stimulated, the pleasure brought to her was stronger too. And that led to a climax that was far stronger than before - more of her love juices gushing out of her cunt. Along with her blood. But Satsuki herself didn’t even budge - to Nui’s frustration.</p><p>“Fine! If you’re gonna stay unresponsive, I’ll just kill you now.”</p><p>She expressed with annoyance while shoving Nonon aside - fresh panic showing on Satsuki’s face for once. But it was too late to change Nui’s mind. Tugging at the fibers holding Satsuki in place, she flipped the girl onto her belly - her large, curvaceous ass shown to Nui. Satsuki’s Godrobe used to show it off… The very sight of it was delicious. Now, she could grope it with no consequences - and so Nui did just that. Her skilled fingers began tracking paths all across Satsuki’s large buttcheeks - before sinking into her flesh. Groping it. Kneading at it. All in all, appreciating all the meat Satsuki’s ass carried.</p><p>After fondling Satsuki’s ass for some time, Nui directed one of her hands towards her cock - while the other moved towards Satsuki’s asshole. Spreading it open with her fingers, Nui pressed the head of her shaft against it - and, before long, was able to go inside it. Satsuki’s asshole was firm and tight, requiring plenty of effort to get into - Nonon’s body juices helping a little as lubrication. It was just as amazing on the inside as it looked on the outside - sodomizing Satsuki turning out very pleasurable right away. With each thrust, Nui pushed her cock further in - deeper and deeper up Satsuki’s rectum. Her thrusts were getting faster and faster, too - Nui reaching for her extraordinary speed once more. Soon, she was pounding Satsuki’s ass several times per second - each thrust a new source of pain for Satsuki. The rapidfire barrage of pain was the first time that day Satsuki could consider the agony remarkable - but nowhere close to making her cry out in agony.</p><p>“Your ass is so tight, Satsuki!” Nui commented cheerfully as she kept going.</p><p>After settling into a comfortable rhythm of fucking Satsuki’s ass, the Grand Courtier reached over her captive’s head. Joining her hands together, she put a thread between them - and spread her hands back up. Satsuki had an instant to look at the thin piece of fabric that would end her life before Nui pulled it back - and closed it around Satsuki’s neck. Immediately, Satsuki’s breathing was cut off - her windpipe squeezed shut as the thin thread crushed her neck. Satsuki understood what Nui was doing - starting to trash in her bonds immediately. She wasn’t going to let the drill-haired bitch just garrote her to death!</p><p>But that was precisely what Nui was doing. Pulling hard on both ends of the thread, she kept it squeezing Satsuki’s neck - tightening it ever so slightly every couple of seconds. The thrusts of her hips haven’t slowed down at all, her thighs slapping against Satsuki’s ass quite often. She began making the threads holding Satsuki down looser and looser - giving the girl an illusion that she was breaking through them. Shattering it would be yet another way for her to hurt Satsuki… And she was certain the girl’s dying struggles would be entertaining as well.</p><p>With the pressure on her neck closing her trachea, Satsuki quickly found herself in panic. She began struggling, somehow even harder than before - and, to her surprise, the fibers holding her finally began to give in. That only caused her struggles to increase in intensity - earning more and more freedom in her movements. At the same time, the increased effort quickly blew through the air she still had in her lungs - her face turning red as a result. She was not going to die here… She simply wasn’t!</p><p>Pain began to flare up in various spots across her body - her muscles growing tense as the fuel to keep them moving was no longer delivered. Her head was starting to ache, too - and then, grew clouded. Satsuki still kept fighting, but with less success than before - her limbs were starting to feel so heavy… No! She couldn’t let Nui kill her… Not now! When she was finally breaking free! Her arms pulled away, trying to rip the final strand holding them together apart - but the strand proved to be too strong. Pure despair settled into Satsuki’s heart at that point - tears starting to run down her cheeks. This was how she would die… Naked, in the base of her worst enemy, her asshole stuffed fully with her killer’s cock. She wished she could have at least gone down fighting… That would have let her keep some dignity.</p><p>With Satsuki’s brain slowly going haywire, her limbs were starting to buck around wildly too. Her arms hit hard against the soft mattress they were on - her legs kicked out in various directions, even hitting Nui’s legs several times. Nui happily watched it from behind, not slowing down in the slightest - her cock still edged deep inside Satsuki’s ass. As those spasms reached Satsuki’s rectum, too, it began squeezing down on Nui’s cock - eventually, making her cum. That was something she knew she needed to do before Satsuki died - she wanted her to experience the humiliation of feeling semen shoot deep into her bowels. Which her cock soon did - Satsuki’s anus overflowing with Nui’s spunk.</p><p>The sensation wasn’t lost on Satsuki even with her brain as clouded as it was - the woman disgusted by the cum released into her ass. Her eyes bulged, red lines appearing across them as the circulation in her brain was stopped.Tears flowed freely from her eyes - and her mouth was open, too. Satsuki was trying to gasp for a breath she’d never get - a relief from the agony that was crawling all over her body. But that relief would never come. The only relief left for her was death. Her mother had won… And she’d be joining her sister and Nonon as another member of Nui’s gruesome collection. “You win, Ragyo… Hope you’ll be a good snack for the First Fiber when it devours you…” Her mother flashed before her eyes briefly as she thought that - even in imagination, she was dazzling. Dazzling enough that no further thoughts crossed her mind before she died - only a deep feeling of regret staying with her as she passed on.</p><p>Her demise was accompanied by a slowdown in struggles - but her corpse kept twitching for a bit longer still. Nui, however, had no trouble telling that her latest victim was dead - just the knowledge enough to make her hard again. Pulling out of Satsuki’s ass like that took a moment - the hole dripping with her semen as she withdrew from it.</p><p>Nui quickly flipped Satsuki back onto her back - and straddled the fresh corpse. She had left Satsuki’s large breasts unattended so far - and she intended to fix that now. Sliding her erection in between Satsuki’s large titties, she grabbed them with both hands - and started to move them down the sides of her prick. The soft flesh of Satsuki’s breasts was a fine sheath for Nui to fuck - and it came with the fun of feeling up her boobs, too. Another good point to it was seeing Satsuki’s face - and the completely undignified expression she had left the girl in. Her face was a deep shade of purple. Her bloodshot eyes were both rolled up - plenty of red trails showing on the whites of her eyes. Her cheeks were covered in tears, tears that Satsuki would never let flow consciously - but ones that escaped as she lost control of her body. Her lips were finally properly parted, too - with a tongue having slipped out from between them.</p><p>Seeing that open mouth filled Nui with the urge to fill it. Soon, she came again - her cumshot splattering across most of Satsuki’s face. She made sure to aim for the round hole - and she managed to hit the mark with several spurts.</p><p>“How do you like my cum, Satsuki?”</p><p>The Grand Courtier asked while chuckling - fully aware that Satsuki couldn’t reply. But her dead, mindless face was the only response she needed - Nui happy to finally end the girl.</p><p>Getting up, Nui lifted Satsuki’s corpse - ready to take it to be preserved like the other pieces of her collection. Now that the only resistance Lady Ragyo was facing had been wiped out, there was no point in rushing things anymore… She could easily afford to take some time off her duties as the Grand Courtier to have some fun with her toys. There were a whole bunch of things she wanted to try out with them still… And, maybe lady Ragyo would join her in playing with her toys now? She had both of her mischievous daughters ready to be used now… And Nui had no doubts that Lady Ragyo would take delight in using their bodies. She should ask her about it soon - but first, she had a big-assed, big-breasted, dark-haired and pretty rebellious corpse to preserve. And then, once Satsuki’s corpse was ready… Her collection would finally be complete!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>